Emily Porter
Personality Emily is a determined woman. She knows what she's after, and she's going to find it. Any puzzle or mystery she comes across, she /will/ solve, given time. She'll obsess over a problem that's particularly challenging, often needing to be torn away from such endeavors in order to do things like eat real meals and get enough sleep. Once you're able to get her to take a break, to relax, she can be fun. As hard as it is for her to get close friends, what with her usually crazy life, once she gets them, she's intensely loyal and protective of them, and she'll do what she can to stop what might threaten them. Sheet Attributes: : Physical: Strength 2, Dexterity 2, Stamina 2 : Social: Charisma 3, Manipulation 3, Appearance 2 : Mental: Perception 4 (Detail-Oriented), Intelligence 3, Wits 3 : Banality: 6 Abilities: : Talents: Athletics (Flight) 2, Dodge 3, Expression 4 (Journalism), Insight 4 (Clue Hunting), Integrity 2, Persuasion 2, Scrounging 4 (Sifting for Truth), Streetwise 2, Subterfuge 3, Vigilance 2 : Skills: Drive: Automobiles 1, Marksmanship: Firearms 3, Martial Arts (Expertise: Karate/Hard) 2, Research 3, Stealth 2 : Knowledges: Computer 1, Enigmas 2, Investigation 3, Law 2, Science (Expertise: Forensic Science) 3 Advantages: : Backgrounds: Allies 3 (Brandon Williams, Glass Walker Kinfolk Cop, Tom Gibbins, Coroner, and Michael Bradley, CSI Supervisor), Contacts 1 (John Fredrick, Crystal Springs Police force), Resources 3, Equipment 3 (CSI equipment + police issue gun), Umbral Maps 1 : Willpower: 5 : Gnosis: 6 : Rage: 1 : Merits: Eidetic Memory 2, Perfect Liar 3 : Flaws: Addiction 1 (Cigarettes/nicotine), Vengeance 2, Enemy 4 (Gavrilli, Italian Mafia in Chicago) :Gifts: Enemy Ways, Truth of Gaia, Voice of the Mimic, Razor Feathers Virtues: : Conscience: 3 : Self-Control: 3 : Courage: 4 : ;Freebie Spending 2 to Willpower, 1 more covered by flaws 28 to Talents 2 to Skills 10 to Knowledges 3 to Backgrounds, 1 covered by flaws Total = 45 History "Mike, you have to be joking. Right?" asked Emily, resting her hands the supervisor's desk as she leans forward, her expression stunned. "One little threat, and you're taking my badge? I'm not afraid of them. I know how to watch my back! I'm the best damn CSI you have. I'm /needed/ here." Michael Bradley lifted a brow at her protest, leaning back in his seat. "First of all, little? Your testimony put Gavrilli's /brother/ in jail. They know you're more than just a threat to them, and that love note you received confirms it. And second, you're not my best. Jackson is." Emily rolled her eyes. "Jackson's not bad," she grudgingly admitted. "My point is, I don't need to run from this. We can /use/ this-" Raising his hand, Michael cut her off. "That kind of thinking is exactly why I've made this decision. You're not only off this case, but we're relocating you and placing you under protection until this is resolved." No doubt sensing her next protest, he added firmly, "No buts! You're too good to go, but you're no use dead." Who can say what made the Corax choose little Emily Porter to follow in their steps? They just /knew/ she was the right fit, and the Rite was performed secretly over the infant. Lila Dawson was assigned to guard the spirit egg, as well as watch over the young child, and she did so faithfully. Emily was never aware that she was being watched, nor was her family. After all, who would suspect the simple raven perched on the power lines? Emily was a spirited and curious child, questioning and investigating everything. Why is the sky blue? How can Santa leave presents when there's no chimney? Why wouldn't anyone give Grouch a better home than the trash can? From the moment she learned to speak, it felt, to her parents, like a non-stop barrage of questions. It was just as tiring to take her shopping. All those cute little jewelry boxes /had/ to be opened. Don't touch things? But they're /begging/ to be touched. Still, she /tried/ to be good, to be still and listen when she ought. Church was good training for that, as there was little she could do except listen. She was an average student, even good when you had her attention. Her questions and responses, though, often caused the teachers some exasperation. She just couldn't help but ask, why did she have to show her work on the even answers when they're given to her in the back of the book? Yes, she was the kid that made Mr. Wilson start only assigning odd numbers, at least for a couple classes. By high school, she was quite the inquisitive writer, and she joined onto the school newspaper, becoming its chief editor by her senior year. She had a quick mind, and so her studies in general went smoothly, particularly when she was interested in them. Science was another realm that caught her attention. It was one, big curious puzzle, and she wanted to know more. It was her physics teacher, Mr. Crenshaw, that pointed her in the direction of forensic science. She wanted a puzzle? /There/ was a puzzle. And he claimed her attention to detail would serve her well as a CSI. Solving one mystery after another. From there, her course was set. She aimed her studies to lead her towards eventually joining the police force, and she even signed up with a local karate studio, which gave her some exercise and defensive training. Her parents wonder, though, why Emily had no real /close/ friends, despite all her activities. She had friends, acquaintances, but no one more than a surface relationship. In truth, this was because between her studies, activities, and other things, Emily was much too busy for anything more. It was during her Freshman year that Lila Dawson finally decided to reveal to Emily the whole other world that she belonged to, that she was a Corax, a raven-shifter. Any free time that she had was spent learning and investigating this new facet of her life. She learned how to fly, learned of the Umbra, the spirits, and about the Corax and why they exist. She took all of this in stride, conquering one question at a time. Eventually, she was able to move up to a higher branch within the Corax community, taking her first real rank. Emily was accepted into the University of Chicago, and she moved to Illinois. Lila Dawson was good enough to give her the names of some of those she knew of in the area, including pointing her towards the local Sept, Twisted Iron. She was crazy enough to double major in Criminal Justice and Forensic Science, leading to her once again having a very rare social life. Ah, but that just made those rare moments all the more memorable. There were the especially crazy times when she helped out the local Sept with one problem or another, or even just took some time to explore the Umbra or aid her fellow Corax. She learned very quickly how to survive after very little sleep. She'd heard rumors that Einstein only got 15 minutes of sleep each night, and she really hoped she never got to that point. Oh, how Emily partied after the last test was taken her last year of college. The years of hard work were finally behind her! Only to lead to Gaia knows how many other years She applied to the police force soon after, and after passing the tests and training, began her years as a beat cop. Karate had fallen by the wayside by now, but luckily Emily was /not/ the forgetful sort, and she'd practice now and then to keep up what she'd learned. Her memory was a part of what allowed her to get this far, and it certainly aided with her police work. Chicago isn't exactly the most peaceful city, so she gained a good deal of experience in a short time. Her partner was Brandon Williams, a Glass Walker kinfolk, and they got along famously, becoming close friends and allies after several months of working side by side. Knowing what she was, it was Brandon that roped her into aiding with Garou problems more often than anyone else in the Sept. They helped either solve or disguise a lot of Supernatural crimes together, both while partners and in the years to follow. Once she figured she'd proven herself enough, she applied to become a Crime Scene Investigator. With a good work history and recommendations, Emily was accepted onto the CSI team. She thought her work before was tough? Oh, but she loved it so She poured herself into the work, drawing on her attention to detail, her insight, and her memory. Surprisingly, she ended up on great terms with the coroner, Tom Gibbins, who was impressed that even when she first started, she didn't flinch at the autopsies. She'd seen worse things in the Umbra and aiding the Garou, but she didn't tell Tom that. While he was a regular human, he eventually caught on that there's more to Emily than meets the eye, and they came to an understanding of sorts. This is how some of the corpses ended up with missing eyes, but that never showed up on the reports. Tom covered for her several times, and she made sure she helped him out in turn. Michael Bradley was the other major figure in Emily's life. As her supervisor, he was able to get her into and out of trouble on an almost daily basis, so they had a rather love-hate relationship. Still, despite any frustrations that arose due to the job, there was an understanding between them. Michael looked out for his own, and he took a liking to Emily, the crazy, determined Corax. And he knew she had an insight into most crimes that others on the team lacked, even if he didn't quite know why. He learned to trust her hunches, and he appreciated that she proved a reliable witness on the stand, unflinching at any questions the lawyers threw her way. Everything was going so smoothly, as smoothly as it can in such a line of work. She was even considered a rank higher by now by her fellow Corax. It was all going so well, which means something bad was bound to happen. Three murders occurred within rapid succession that appeared to be linked, and yet pinning them on anyone was proving to be difficult. Any possible witnesses just weren't coming forward, and even offering a reward for information wasn't working. Now Emily, she /knew/ that the Italian mob within Chicago was behind it, since she saw one of their member's faces in the memory of the victim's last moments, but proving that to the mundane was the tricky part. Michael was much less willing to listen to her hunches on this one, considering who it was dealing with. Going after the mob, on any level, just wasn't a good idea without solid evidence. Emily worked obsessively on the case, except for the times Bradley pushed her towards dealing with other things. She even pulled Brandon into helping her, and through him, his furry friends. She figured, she could use any help possible to tackle this one. As it turned out, there /was/ something dark and supernatural lurking behind the mob's actions, the kind of dark that would take the Sept a while to conquer. One thing at a time, however. Emily focused specifically on the cases at hand, particularly towards proving the guilt of the man's face she had seen. It was, after all, none other than Mario Gavrilli, the brother of one of the top dogs in the mafia. Putting him away would certainly give them something to think twice about. Or so Emily figured. It took no small amount of snooping, but eventually Emily got the evidence she needed, enough to put him in jail for a good long time, if not life. The arrest of the younger Gavrilli brother certainly caused a commotion in the city. The press was all over it and the mafia certainly wasn't happy. Emily didn't let herself rest yet either. She prepared her testimony for the court, made sure all the evidence was in order, and worked to make sure she didn't leave anything out. Unfortunately, the mob wasn't sitting still during all this either. They switched to fear tactics, trying to press Emily into backing down, and when that didn't work? They struck at someone close to her. They said that Brandon's older daughter was killed upon impact in the accident, brakes had failed. Brandon was crushed by this, and Emily was both sorrowed and angered by her friend's loss. She supported him as best she could, and indeed felt guilty for dragging him into things as much as she had. Instead of making her back down, however, the incident had the /opposite/ effect. She wanted vengeance, to bring Gavrilli and those with him /down/. It was perhaps this mentality that caused Michael to take her badge after she'd finished testifying with the current case. As upset as Emily was over the decision, she couldn't successfully fight it, and she /did/ see the sense in it. She needed time to cool, to recover, to lay low. She fully planned to use the time researching and preparing, so that when she came back, she'd be all the more ready to take on the others that remained uncaught. She was placed into witness protection, taking on the identity of Susanna Lorenz. She decided on Crystal Springs as her hiding spot, and Bradley used his pull to make it happen. She'd heard rumors of the trouble there, too, and it might be just the puzzle to keep her mind from going insane wishing she was back home. Brandon and Tom were two others that she slipped her new contact information, not wanting to lose their friendship and support. Brandon helped her pack up her equipment, the items that were hers personally or that she was allowed to take, and luckily Michael turned a blind eye to a couple items. Michael was also sure to give her the name of a contact at the local police force in Crystal Springs, John Fredrick, who she could speak with if she did run into any trouble. Only after making Michael promise the situation was only temporary, only until things calmed down, did Emily pack up to leave. Category:Corax Category:NPCs